Hell Unleashed
by writer-rach
Summary: This is basically a crossover of A Nightmare on Elm St, Friday 13th, Silence of the Lambs, Hellraiser, and a little bit of my own story! Please rate nice! :)
1. Seduction

Chapter One

She dipped her hands into the cold water and splashed it on her face, letting it run down her chest, feeling the pricks of her hairs as they stood on end. Finally, opening her eyes, she looked into the small body of water. She knew this one all too well…only one river runs through hell. She lifted her face up to the sky-like void, feeling the drops weaving down her body. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap behind her. The girl half expected to see a friendly dog come tottering out, panting over to her side, licking her with its coarse, dry tongue. Instead, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and a shadow cast over her.

"Guess who," said a menacing voice above her. It was beyond obvious who it was, with his cruel, monotonous voice, and his pale white hand. The smell of leather was unmistakable.

"Pinhead, I'm surprised you left your little box," she sneered cruelly up at the ominous figure.

"I am not one to be tampered with Samantha," he replied. She felt his cold hands tracing her shoulder, moving slowly towards her neck. His hand searching effortlessly until at last he found what he was looking for. She felt the front of her shirt begin to loosen as the zipper in the back of her shirt unzipping slowly down, scraping against her spine, sending a shiver up her body. Pinhead's hands slowly caressing her back, moving expertly in small, smooth circles loosening her shoulders and back then the kisses began. Starting at the base of the neck, he tenderly kissed down her back. She turned around, letting him slim off the shirt she wore, and kissed him. As challenging as it was to touch his face without prodding one of the many ominous pins, the kiss came easily. Never in her human life had she ever been this vulnerable, nor had she ever felt like she needed someone this much. After she had been away from human contact for years, the sudden lust over took her. She woke up to the sound of silence, looming silence. She was lying in bed, not her own bed, but in the dark, silent chambers of the lead cenobite. She looked up to see him standing over her.

"You bastard…" she moaned, covering herself up. "You knew, you knew…" she reached over for her clothes, her hand touched nothing but the cold stone floor.

"You might need these…" he said as he tossed her clothes in a bundle back to her. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and dashed out the door into the darkness of the night.


	2. Awakening

Chapter One

She dipped her hands into the cold water and splashed it on her face, letting it run down her chest, feeling the pricks of her hairs as they stood on end. Finally, opening her eyes, she looked into the small body of water. She knew this one all too well…only one river runs through hell. She lifted her face up to the sky-like void, feeling the drops weaving down her body. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap behind her. The girl half expected to see a friendly dog come tottering out, panting over to her side, licking her with its coarse, dry tongue. Instead, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and a shadow cast over her.

"Guess who," said a menacing voice above her. It was beyond obvious who it was, with his cruel, monotonous voice, and his pale white hand. The smell of leather was unmistakable.

"Pinhead, I'm surprised you left your little box," she sneered cruelly up at the ominous figure.

"I am not one to be tampered with Samantha," he replied. She felt his cold hands tracing her shoulder, moving slowly towards her neck. His hand searching effortlessly until at last he found what he was looking for. She felt the front of her shirt begin to loosen as the zipper in the back of her shirt unzipping slowly down, scraping against her spine, sending a shiver up her body. Pinhead's hands slowly caressing her back, moving expertly in small, smooth circles loosening her shoulders and back then the kisses began. Starting at the base of the neck, he tenderly kissed down her back. She turned around, letting him slim off the shirt she wore, and kissed him. As challenging as it was to touch his face without prodding one of the many ominous pins, the kiss came easily. Never in her human life had she ever been this vulnerable, nor had she ever felt like she needed someone this much. After she had been away from human contact for years, the sudden lust over took her. She woke up to the sound of silence, looming silence. She was lying in bed, not her own bed, but in the dark, silent chambers of the lead cenobite. She looked up to see him standing over her.

"You bastard…" she moaned, covering herself up. "You knew, you knew…" she reached over for her clothes, her hand touched nothing but the cold stone floor.

"You might need these…" he said as he tossed her clothes in a bundle back to her. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and dashed out the door into the darkness of the night.

Chapter Two

"Sam, river, now!" shouted an angry voice the next morning as she rose from her own bed after a long and fitful night. She knew that the council began in 5 minutes but she was too tired, too angry to care. Sam rolled out of bed and hobbled into the shower.

"If they really want me, they can come and get me," she said out loud to no one in particular. As soon as she said that, she realized she had made a mistake.

"I'm waiting…" said an annoyed voice from over in the shadowy corner of her room. She had no idea how long he had been standing there, and frankly, she didn't give a damn. Making sure she was fully clothed and cleansed, Sam walked angrily into the room.

"Freddy, you have no freakin' reason to be in my room, get out!" she shouted over to the figure in the corner.

"Oh, well in that case…maybe I should tell him you're not coming…" Freddy teased, making a beeline for the door.

"Well, he did tell me to tell you…" he taunted as he stepped out the doorway.

"Oops, never mind. She told me to leave, where are my manners?" he mocked with a dry cackle.

"What is it?" she questioned, curiously.

"Nothing…"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Alright, princess changed her mind again," he sneered. Moments later, both of them were seated at the boat that would take them to their master. She looked over to Freddy, who was sitting openly at the far end of the bench.

"Look, I'm having a rough time, is this meeting important?" she asked quietly.

"Apparently, because Leatherface showed up." he replied.

"Damn it!" she shouted, he only came for important matters; he was rather lax about attending these meetings. Seconds later, she saw the huge gates that marked the entrance to His home. Freddy grabbed the post that held the boat in place and jumped ashore, he turned back to help her, but she was already half way up the stone path. She smiled evilly and stopped to let him catch up. They walked up to the heavy wooden door and pushed, revealing the council inside.


End file.
